


Four Days without Engie

by Trash_Queen666



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: First Post, Fluff, M/M, Nosy Medic, Referenced Smut, Sneaking, kinda kidnapping, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_Queen666/pseuds/Trash_Queen666
Summary: BLU Spy has a plan. What said plan is, no one knows. Although the RED Engineer is about to find out.Enjoy ya'll!
Relationships: BLU Spy/RED Engineer, Engineer/Spy (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Four Days without Engie

BLU Spy was watching RED Engie from a distance. Engie was running around this match placing sentries and dispensers around their side of the battlefield. Spy was semi annoyed he started doing that because compared to before when he would just be in the intelligence room guarding the stuff inside, he's moving more. It gets harder to execute the plan he has been creating for the past month if suddenly his victim changes his routine. So Spy gets creative.

The RED team notices after two days have passed that their engineer has disappeared into thin air. At first, they all thought he was out for the night and just got so drunk or left with someone and just decided to stay the night or something absolutely ridiculous. But by noon of that day, they started to worry. He wasn’t back yet and one might have heard a spy chuckling in the background. 

As they fought BLU the second day they fought wearily yet gave BLU hell. 

By the fourth day, Engie was seen tiredly exiting his workshop. Everyone was talking about him when he entered the dining hall. 

As he opens the door, his teammates watch him collapse to the ground as sleep overcomes him. Soldier, Medic, Heavy, and Scout rush to the now heavily sleeping engineer. RED Spy slowly slips over to watch his comrades discuss what to do next. It becomes quite chaotic. 

As Engie sleeps, memories of the previous day play over in his head. That damned BLU spy was gonna get it once he got back on the field. 

When he awoke, Medic was off looking at a variety of contents on a table. 

“Doc?”

Medic looks up instantly, he seems relieved. “Ah! You’re awake!” He exclaims hurrying over to the table Engie was on. “I have already checked your vitals and all that. You seem to be in perfect condition, no one knows why you collapsed as you did.”

Engie catches the way Medic eyes him. It was asking for information. The memories of the past days came back and made him sigh in frustration. 

“Please? Everyone is basically dying to know what made you disappear for days.”

“The fuckin’ BLU Spy. I don’t wanna say much more.” Engie knew that damn spy was in the room with them. He heard the cloaking mechanism turn on as he woke up. Him being here was a threat if Engie ever knew one. A threat that if he spilled information about what happened, all of it would happen again. Although, under Medic’s scrutinizing gaze, he snuck a loving glance at the corner of the room.

Medic was shocked and disappointed at the answer given, if only because everything that actually happened between the two got left out of it. He was a nosy bastard and he knew it. 

Medic ended up asking Engie for more in slightly more discreet questions. He even brought up the doctor-patient confidentiality, yet no more information was given. Medic eventually gave up and set him as free to leave. 

Engie thanks him and heads to his room. Once he reaches his room he goes in and checks everything to make sure he was alone. When he thought he was sure, he starts to change into something more comfortable that he hasn’t been in for days. In the middle of taking off his shirt, a wolf whistle is heard from the corner. The BLU Spy takes his time uncloaking as Engie watches him carefully. 

“You can check me if you wish, but I have nothing on me.” Spy informs.

“I don’t care if ya do or don’t. I still won’t trust you anywhere near me with that damned cloaking device, especially after the stunt you pulled a few weeks ago.” Engie says after his shirt is all the way off. He takes his eyes off Spy for just a moment to find another shirt, only to find he can’t find one. 

“Looking for this?” 

Engie sighs as he turns to find Spy right behind him with one of his red shirts on and the watch on the table. It was way too big for his slender frame and contrasted with the Spy’s blue suit and mask. “Yeah, can I have it back?”

Spy stares into his eyes as his hands begin to roam his upper half. “What do I get in return?” He says looking down at the shorter man as he pulls him closer. The smirk on his face shows many emotions as they run throughout Spy’s mind.

Engie’s face softened as he thought. “I’ll let ya have a week as long as you’re not so harsh.”

“Ooh! Ready to go again so soon? You surprise me, laborer.”

“Well, what can I say? You’re not too bad for an old man.”

“Who are you calling old? You have only a difference of two years to go by.” 

“Two years is plenty enough!” Engie had a slight smile as he distracts Spy enough to retrieve the shirt from his shoulders. 

Spy is left with a soft smile as he allows Engie to turn around to find a new set of jeans. Then he gets an idea. “You know… That holiday ceasefire is coming around soon.” He says leaning into the engineer to whisper in his ear. The shivers that he felt on his lover’s back were welcomed as he pulled Engie closer to him. “How about then?”

“I suppose that works.”

“Do I get two weeks then?”

“Absolutely not.” Engie’s tone seems playful and light, but Spy knows he is serious. “I still have other things to get done.”

“Ah, Alright. You will need a week to recover anyway.” Spy purrs. He can hear Engie’s breathing grow heavy at the implication of those words.

“Talking with fire tonight, eh?”

“After years of doing it to you, I thought it would have less effect than it does. A few months apart have done quite a bit.”

“Sure did. But what can I say? I missed ya, Spook.”

“I’m glad to hear.” Spy says as he flips his half-naked lover around to kiss him. Engie doesn’t falter in returning the gesture with gusto. Spy slips off his goggles and hardhat and places them on the desk nearby as he guides them to the bed. Straddling the engineer, he takes off his vest. “Well, why don’t we make this time a little more sweet and slow.” 

Engie huffs a laugh, “That’s fine with me. Lord knows you’ve been pushin’ me hard the last few days.” 

Both burst into chuckles with that until Engie calms and pulls Spy into a kiss that gets them both back on track.

**Author's Note:**

> This probably sucks, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! It was fun to write once I got into it. (If you can bypass the first paragraph and its wording, it gets really fluffy and cute!)
> 
> If you got this far, thanks for reading!


End file.
